1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to phones, and particularly relates to phones with touch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia mobile phone has a touch panel with virtual keyboard and buttons, but a minimum amount of hardware input. The functions of the multimedia mobile phone include those of a camera phone and portable media player in addition to text messaging and visual voice mail. The multimedia mobile phone also offers internet services including e-mail, web browsing, and local Wi-Fi connectivity.
For different functions of the multimedia mobile phone, the touch panel thereof shows different user interfaces.